JEENA MERA
by Poonum
Summary: My First ABHIRIKA Story... Let's keep it as a surprise so no SUMMARY...;)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Guys…This is my not first try on Abhirika..i already portrayed their relationship in Duo's story..But defiantly this is my First Attempt as a Complete Abhirika Story..I want to clear few things before u guys start reading the story… In my Story Abhirika Relationship is not like what FW is showing in CID now a days… I don't like all that…I found it really cheap infect..Sorry but I feel so…The way a Senior Inspector behaves suddenly in front of his Love in such mature Age that's really running his character… I believe in strong and mature love..so here in My story I will show a Strong BOND and Strong LOVE between them…Don't mind it's my own thinking Only….Now read and enjoy…Thanks…_

_**JEENA MERA**_

_Life gives us so many Lessons…Gives us so many surprises..sometimes pleasant and sometimes really shocking too..But we always Welcome Our Life with open Arms..No One wants to left the life for so many reasons..Some for living a life whatever it is..and some for waiting for something…For Someone very Precious…She was Standing there to see her Life Playing in the Play ground..her eyes were fixed on him..moving with him where he is going and moving..Covering him with her protected shell… her heart was conscious not only her mind to feel any fear coming towards her Son… she was seeing him playing happily with so many kids…Playing Football..his favorite game..And finally whole hustle n bustle comes into an End with the BEEP sound…And All kids runs towards their Parents who were waiting for them..bcz it was evening time and time to Go back Home…A small kid moves towards him and speak with very cute voice of his…_

KID: Main jaa raha hoon yar…Next week Milen gaa..

HIM (_making sad face): _Next week ma? Kyun? _She was noticing his Sad face.._

KID: Mera Dady aye gaya haina America sa Pora 2 months ka liya…wo dako..(_pointing towards his Dad waiting for him) _hum pora Aik week ka liya Dada Dadi ka pas jaa raya hain apna Gaoun…maza aya ga.. chal main chalta hoon..Bye ADI… _And he runs towards his Dad..Who hugs him tightly with a broad smile present on his face and kissed on his forehead with so much Love…and he turns towards her whose eyes were fixed on him and face were looking very sad after seeing his Son Sad…he knows her mother very well..He knows his mother can feel everything..each and every small feeling of him she can feel…A small smile crept on his face to sooth his mother and he slowly moves towards his mother..who smiles too after seeing him coming towards her…He comes near to him after forwarding his hand towards her..who holds it with so much love and softly…_

ADI (_down head n low tone): _Mom..Mumo is going…

SHE (_feeling sad tone of her Son): _Where Beta?

ADI (_looks at her): _Mom usska Dad aye gaya naa America saa..tu wo apna Dada dadi ka pas jaa raha hain apna mom Dad ka sath pora aik week ka liya…ab main kis ka sath Khelon gaa?

SHE (_looks at him sweetly): _Beta app ka aur bhi tu bht sara Friends haina..(_pressing his cheeks with love) _App unka sath khel lana naa meri Jaan…

ADI (_look at her with sad eyes): _Per he is my Best Friend naa…

SHE : I know beta per wo aye jaya gaa naa..Bas Aik week ki hi tu baat haina…_ And she got no reply from him..who was looking quite…she also don't want to disturb him but really want to change his mind..but before doing that she got another query.._

ADI: Mama…Mera Dad kab ayen gaa? _And this is what always enough to make her freeze..She looks at him with shock and blank eyes…which is always an answer for his son..who got no reply other than this since long..he moves forward with.. _CHOLLY Mom…main ayenda nai poochon gaa..

SHE (_really sad): _Why?

ADI (_hugs her mom with): _Bcz last time bhi app royi thi chup kar jab maine yah poocha tha..(_she became shocked) _Maine Dhaka tha…

SHE (_hugs him too): _Adi..wo ayen Gaa..bht jaldi wapis ayen gaa Beta.._And she ruffles his hairs and moves towards Home with.._Chlu abi gher chalen..Mom na Yummy yummy Pizza banya hai Apna Adi ka liya…

_ADI looks towards her mom..her sad and moist eyes and jumps with happiness…_

ADI: Yah…pizza..My favorite..chlu…_And he runs towards his home..She looks at him and smiles that how his son always understands her and her feelings like HIM… She looks towards sky and clears her moist eyes and moves…_

_After reaching at home..Adi jumps on Sofa and lays down there.._

SHE (_glares at him): _ADIiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

ADI (_looks at him sadly): _Mom…bas thori dar naa..Plz…

SHE : No ways…foren jayo room mein..Kapra rakha hain..Naha kar change karo Fata fat aur Aye jayo..pher Pizza serve karti hoon..

ADI (_Stood up wd ): _No Mom…pehla home work complete kar lata hain..then Dinner main Pizza..Okay…

SHE (_surprised): _Wow… (_pressing his cheeks lovingly) _mera beta tu BARA ho gaya hai..

ADI (_proudly): _Yes..I m 4 year..2 month.._He smiles and moves towards his room…_

_After Home work and taking Dinner..Adi and his mom moves towards their room to Sleep…_

SHE: Adi chalu beta late ho raha hai..Abi soa jayo…

ADI: Mom app bhi soa jayo naa.. kitni tired lag rahi hain…

SHE: Soa jayon gii beta..Abi app soa jayo…

ADI: Abi kyun nai ? Mera sath…

SHE (_looks at him): _Adi beta mom ko nend nai aye rahi haina abi..abi app soa jayo..dhako eyes nened sa bari hui hain..Pher school jana ko late ho jaya gaa naa Beta…

ADI: Mom ?

SHE : Adi ab kye hai…

ADI: Just one last question..

SHE (_smiles): _okay…

_ADI comes towards her and lays down on bed after placing his head on her lap and closing his eyes.._

ADI (_soft tone): _Mom app ko nend kyun nahin ati…?

_She looks towards him with shock..Tears comes in her eyes but she clears it instantly before it falls down on her Son's face..She feels lump in her throat but tries hard to compose her emotions bcz her son was trying to sleep in her lap..she starts ruffling his hairs to make his sleep…After half and hour she feels her son is in deep sleep..she slowly moves his head towards bed and after placing it on pillow and covering him with blanket she switched off the Lamp of his side and then attached her head with head rest of bed and closes her eyes…and two Really precious tears leaves their place and just rolls down from her cheeks…_

"_I LOVE YOU TARIKAAaaaaaa.."_

_She opens her eyes with great jerk and shock and looks around and realize the situation…she looks towards his son who was sleeping peacefully beside him…and nothing was changed…She again attaches her head with head rest and looks towards bed side table and grab the photo frame present on table into her both hands…She looks towards the Picture of Her with Him…and tears starts rolling down from her eyes in speed..she starts rubbing her hand on the picture…_

TARIKA: Aur kitna Intazar Abhi…? Aur kitna? Sara 4 saal Abhi…sara 4 saal…tum na tu apna beta ki shakal tak nai dhaki…(_her tone was really teary) _Apna tak tu main sab She lati Abhi…par ADI…usska kye? usska Masoom sawalon ko ignore karta karta main thak chuki hoon…Par ab wo Jawab mangta hai Abhi…Plz aye jayo..Apna beta ka liya aye jayo…plz… _And she burst into tears..but soon she controls on her voice..bcz Adi was getting disturb in his deep sleep…but she can't control her silent tears…she looks towards her marriage picture which was in her hands and Hugs it tightly.._

**JEENA MERAaaaaaaaaaaaaa…?**

**HYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…..**

**HURN HAI TERA KI MAIN KARAN….**

**TU KAR AITABAAR MERA….**

**MAIN KARAN INTAZARRRR TERA….**

**TU DIL TUNHION JAAN MERI…**

"_Tarika..bas 3 months…3 months ki hi tu baat haina…Main aye jayon gaa…Main janta hoon humari shadi ko sirf 2 month hi hua hain…per yah Duty hai meri Jaan…"_

"_Abhi…main smajhti hoon..Aur maine sab janta hua he tum sa shadi ki hai…tuma yah sab muja explaine karna ki koi zaroorat nai hai meri Jaan…Tum jayo..Main tumara intazar karon gii…"_

TARIKA (_crying)_: Kash..kash maine tuma ijazat naa dii hoti Abhi…kash..tu ajj mera yah haal naa hota…muja mera kiya ki bht lambi saza mil gayi hai Abhi…ab tu aye jayo… mujsa ab aur intazar nai hota Abhi…Plz Aye jayo…Apni Taru ka pas…Apna beta ka pas wapis…wo sirf aur sirf tumara he intazar kar raha hain Abhi…sirft aur sirf tumara…

**MAIN TENU SAMJAHWAN KII….?**

**NAA TERA BAJO LAGDA JEEE…..**

**TUUU KII JAANA PYAAR MERA…..**

**MAIN KARAN INTAZAAR TERA…..**

**TU DIL TUNHION JAAN MERI…..**

**MAIN TENU SAMJAHWAN KII…**

**NAA TERA BAJO LAGDAAA JEE...**

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

_Thanks for reading…Don't forget to review…Thanks…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ Thanks guys for Reviews..DUO's fans ka reviews tu main Expect bhi nahin kar rahi thi…Thanks for it…But Sorry for not writing any DUO story..muja Reviews he nahin Milta abi tu I stop writing it and I already informed u guys abt it…I will Write OS when I will get free time and Nice Topic on DUO…I put a lots of effort in my stories aur mera jasa Koi bhi Regular and Long chaps Post nai karta..Pher bhi mostly logon ko mujsa yah Shikayat hai ka Jab main Unki stories read nahin karti tu wo meri parna ka bad Reviews bhi nahin Karen gaa…Sorry but I really don't Get this Point..jo Story muja pasnd ati hai main ussa parti bhi hoon aur Must Review bhi karti hoon..Baki Muja tu apni bhi sab Stories pasand nai atien..LOL …Yes its true…But main iss taran sa kam nai kar sakti..mera dil bht dukha hai abi aur nai moka dana chati… Sorry but muja wasa feed back nai milta jasa deseve karti hoon.. Sab parta hain but Review nahin Karta… Anyways leave all that…Wo sab past hai…_

_Hope u guys enjoy this…Thank You…._

_**JEENA MERA**_

_Next day, Tarika was coming back after dropping Adi at school..She was walking slowly bcz she was feeling pain in her whole body…Looking tired due to so many sleepless night..She stops at one side of Road and sat on bench places there after holding her head..when after few mins she feels someone's hand on her shoulder..she looks upward and a sad smile crept on her face.._

Tarika: Arre Devika tum…kasi ho?

Devika (_sitting beside her wd concern): _Main tu teak hoon Tarika..par tum..tum muja teak nai lag rahi ho..kye baat hai asa yahen kyun bethi ho?

Tarika (_tired tone): _Nai yaar main teak hoon..muja kye hua hai..bas asa he yaar tabeat thora down lag rahi hai ajj…Adi ko school chorna gayi thi muskil saa..ajj himat nai hai jasa…

Devika: kitni baar kaha hai tum saa ka Adi ko School Van main bej diya karo..Sab society walon ka becha School Van main he tu jata hain..pher tum kyun nai maan jati…

Tarika (_looks at her wd tears): _Un sab ka pas bht log hain Devika..(_Devika looks at her sadly) _mera pas Sirf Adi hai…muja dar lagta hai ussa aik pal bhi apni nazron sa door nai kar sakti…(_looking other side sadly) _ aur tum janti ho yah acha saa..

Devika (_pressing Tarika's shoulder softly): _Yaqeen he nai hota yah woi Tarika hai..wohi Forensic Doctor jisa main janti thi…jo kitni strong hua karti thi..aur ab kitna dar..kitna khuaf bara hua hai iss Tarika ka ander ..kitna fark hai iss aur uss Tarika main..lagta he nahin tum meri wohi dost ho…

Tarika (_looks at her in tears): _Tu kye karon..aur kye karon Devika main..? Abb mujh mein himmat nahin rahi Devika…akala har pal jang larta larta Thak chuki hoon mein..aur iss intazaar na muja (_so sad tone) _ab muja yah intazar torna laga hai..ander he ander toot rahi hoon mein..

Devika (_removing her tears): _bas karo Tarika plz…apna app par yah zulam karna bas kar do..kyun nai maan lati sachie ko? Accept kyun nai kar lati.. akher kye rakha hai iss zindagii mein..? kab tak yuhen akala raho gii.. kam sa kam apna gher walon ka pas he

Tarika (_stood up in anger): _kyun? kyun chali jayon apna gher walon ka pas ..(_loud) _HAAN? Kye yah mera gher nai hai..(_removing her tears) _Mera gher yahi hai Devika..Mera Pati ka gher.. aur kyun jayon main apna Maa baap ka gher..un sa ka pas jo muja yah manana par majbor karta hain ka mera Abhi..(_words breaking) _wo..wo nai..na…raha.. (_tears falls down from her eyes) _kyun bolta hain wo asa…jab wo log..wo sab log (_she starts crying) _jino na ussa Uss Mission par beja..jab wo sab asa nai manta Devika tu pher main kasa maan loon..wo kyun muja yah manana par majbor karta hain…

_Devika comes towards Tarika, having tears in her eyes..she presses Tarika's shoulder just to console her as.._

Devika: Tarika Plz….

Tarika (_looks at her): _Wo Hai…wo Hai Devika..Ager main hoon tu Woh bhi hai..wo hai.. aur wo loota gaa aik din..Muja vishwas hai..aur mera yah vishwas aik din zaroor pora hoga..dhak lana tum..dhak lana..

_And with this she left while crying on the way…Devika looks at her and tries to stop her but she left.. She was crying during her moving back journey to home..And At last she stops..she stops In front of Temple Starring and looks upward…_

Tarika : nahin ayon gii main..Ajj bhi nahin ayon gii..Jab tak tu meri Pratna nahin sun lata main nahin ayon gii.. Akhir kab tak..Kab tak meri bebasi ka tamasha Dhaka gaa..Kyun nai meri pukar sun lata…kyun nahin?

**KASA HAI SAFAR WAFFA KI MANZIL KAA…**

**NAA HAI KOI HAAL DILON KI MUSKIL KAA….**

**ADHI ADHI ADHORI KHUWISHEN….**

**TOOTI PHOOTI SAB FARMYESHEN…..**

_She sat down on Temple starring and starts crying after folding her both hands…_

Tarika : Plz Abhi..abb aye jayo…tuma apni Taru ka iss haal par kyun taras nai ata..tum na tu kaha tha duniya ki sari kushyen laa kar doga muja..pher meri zindagii he cheen kar kasa chala gaya tum…plz asa mat karo mera sath…aye jayo Abhi…ab wapis aye jayo..dhako tumari tarika tooth rahi hai ab….

**KAHEN HOTHON PAA HAR LAMHA FARYAAD HAI….**

**KSSI KI DUNIYA CHAHAT MAIN BARBAD HAI….**

**YAH RABA…**

**OH YAH RABAAAA…..?**

_She stood up after clearing her tears and starts her journey moving back to home…finally she reaches at home and she just falls down on sofa after opening her home door and closes her eyes..When she hears phone ring of her mobile phone..She opens her eyes and somehow takes out her mobile from her hand bag and looks at the screen and just attaches her mobile with her ears and speaks with very tired tone.._

Tarika (_tired tone): _Dayaaaaa….Plzzzzzzzzz

Daya: No Tarika..i m coming in evening and u be ready…ajj hum 3no bahr jayen gaa..main Adi ka sath akala jaa jaa kar bore ho gaya hoon…

Tarika (_Shock): _Bore? Aur tum Adi ka sath?

Daya: Haan Baba..ab kye karon..thori dar he guzarti hai aur tumara beta bolna lag jata hai…Mom akali hoon gii..Chachu abb gher chalen naa…wo enjoy he nai kar pata Tarika..ab tuma tu chalna he para gaa..

Tarika: Daya main janti hoon yah tum sirf mera liya karta ho..tuma malom hai main nahin jayon gii pher bhi…

Daya: Tarika tuma bhi malom hai jab tu asa kyun karti ho..kyun kud ko qaid kar ka rakh liya hai tum naa..bas bht ho gaya..hum sab sa asa nai Dhaka jata…

Tarika: tu pher ussa kaho naa ka wo aye jaya..(_Daya became stunned) _tumari tu wo har baat sunta haina Daya…?

Daya (_trying hard to control his tears but failed): _Wo aya gaa tarika..Aik din wo zaroor lout kar aya gaa..wo jahen kahen bhi hai ussa humari tarp keench kar aik din zaroor laya gii..dhak lana tarika…

Tarika (_hopeful tone): _Daya…kye kuch bhi pata nai chal saka?

Daya (_trying to cover up): _Aye…ee..ay..wo wo..darsal..haan Tarika..wo chala naa..bht achi movement hui..hum aga bar rahay hain huma bht jald koi..k..koi tu surag mil he jaya gaa..dhak lana tum..bht umeed hai iss bar tarika…

Tarika (_tears falls down): _Tum saa jhoot nai bola jata Daya..mat bola karo Jhoot plz… _And she cuts the call.._

Daya: Hello..hello Tarika…Tarika..suno tu…Tarika?

_But Tarika was completely in tears… Always when she talks with Daya..a New Hope appears in her..she always ask the same question with so much hope and Daya always tries to cover up it but failed..but Her Hope never loses ever…_

**NAA POCHO DARDMANDON SAAA…**

**HANSI KASI KUSHI KASIIII….**

**MUSEBAT SAR PAA RAHTI HAI…**

**KABI KASI TU KABHI KASI…..**

**OHHHHHH RABAAAAAAAAAAAAA….**

**RABAAAAAAAA…..OHHHHHHHH ?**

**OHHHHH RABAAAAAAA…**

_In Evening, Tarika was busy with Adi…she was setting her hairs in hurry with…_

Tarika: Adi beta jaldi karo…Chachu ata hi honga..humesha tum late ho jata ho..

Adi: Mom app bhi chalu naa humara sath Plz…

Tarika (_ignoring him): _acha suno Chahcu ko tang mat karna zyada..Okay? wo tumari koi baat taltay nahin isska matlab yah nahin ka tum apni har baat manwyo un say…Smjha…

Adi: Yes Mom… acha abi ho gaya tu main jayon bahr khelna jab tak chachu nahin aye jata?

Tarika (_kissing on his forehead): _ yes U go…but kapra kharab mat kar lana… _And Adi runs towards outside and Tarika turns towards kitchen with…_Daya ki pasand ka kuch bana lati hoon..humesha khana kaya bina he chala jata hai jaldi mein..ajj tu bilkul bhi asa nai jana dongi… _when she hears vase falling voice and turns out with.._Adiiiii ab kye tora tum naa…_And she stops after seeing someone else standing at door step…_

Lady: Tarika beta main hoon tumari Mom..Adi tu bahr khel raha hai…

Tarika (_feeling not good)_: App yahen….yahen kyun ayien..?

Mom (_enters with): _Kyun nahin aye sakti? Tumari Maa hoon mein….

Tarika (_enters inside the kitchen once again): _malom hai muja achi taran saa.. kuch kaam tha tu muja call kar laten..itni door ana ki kye zarorat thi..

_Mom settling herself on sofa and looking towards Tarika, working in kitchen…_

Mom: Tuma dhakna ka liya ati hoon yahen tak..yah janana ka bawajood ka tuma mera yahen ana pasand nahin hai..

Tarika (_looks at her): _App ka yahen ana nahin..par app ki baten…HAAN muja wo bilkul pasand nahin..

Mom (_stood up with): _Kyun? tu kye galat khati hoon? Kud Maa ban gayi ho par aik Maa ki feelings nahin smjh sakti..tuma jab asa iss haal mein yahen dhaki hoon tu kye beetati hai mujh par janti bhi ho tum?

Tarika (_comes out from kitchen): _Tu mat aya Karen yahen..muja iss haal mein nai dhakna para gaa app ko…mera Naseeb main yahi sab hai..nahin badal sakti issa main…

Mom: Tumara naseeb mein nai..tum na kud likha hai yah sab apna liya.. humesha ki yah zindagii jeena chati ho tum aik jhooti ASS (_hope) _mein… wasa kuch nai hona wala tarika jasa tum sochti ho..smjh kyun nai lati tum..? kam sa kam apna nahin tu ADI ka he khyal kar lo…apna sath sath ussa bhi jhooti umeed diya bethi ho tum..Jhooti umeed…

Tarika (_angry): _Mom plz Stop it…

Mom: No..i will not… Tum pagal ho rahi ho iss akalapan mein aur jhooti umeed main jeeta jeeta…Tarika apni ankhen kholo…Abhijeet ab nai ana wala..Smjho…jab wo itna salon mein nai louta tu ab kye louta gaa.. kuch month ka liya mission par gaya tha..Achanak kahan… kasa… gyub hua kssi ko kuch malom nahin…(_She looks towards Silent Tarika) _Maar chukka hai wo…nahin louta gaa ab wo..

Tarika (_just burst into anger): _SHUT UP…just SHUT UP…_Her Mom became shocked…_Chali jaiya yahen saa..(_pointing towards main door) _just Go…aur pher mat aiya gaa…I said just Get Out….

_Her Mom took her hand bag and moves out with…_

Mom: Har bar yahi karti ho…lakin main pher aye jati hoon tuma Smjhna..yah soch kar ka kabhi tum sachie ko smjho gii.. Par nai..Teak hai jaa rahi hoon main..Par Tarika tumara yun chilana sa Sach badal nai jaya gaa.. ussa ana hota tu ab tak aye chukka hota… Sach ko manana seeko…_And she left…_

Tarika (_screams behind her): _I hate u…I hate u Mom…app meri maa nai ho sakten..Muja nai sunani app ki yah bakwas…mera Abhi zinda hai …zinda hai wo.. aur wo aya gaa aik din aur app sab ka moun band ho jayen gaa..dhak lana…_And she enters into her room and falls down on her bed.._Kyun..kyun jeena nai data ho muja sab..kyun meri zindagii Azab bana ka rakh dii hai..Abhi tuma kye yah sab dikhta nahin hai? Kye tuma meri pukar sunie nai dati kye? _And she hears knock on her room door..she stood up with anger.._Pher sa kyun ayien hain yahen…haan…I said just go _And with this she opens the door and became shocked after seeing DAYA standing at door step looking at her shockingly…_

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

_Thank you for reading…Don't forget to Review…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Tarika became shocked to see Daya at door step…who was shocked to see her like this…he came in with.._

Daya (_really worried): _Tarika…yah kye haal bana rakha hai..Kye hua..Haan?

_Tarika moves back towards her bed while crying..she sat down and was still crying…Daya was really looking disturb after seeing her like this..he was really worried..he sat beside her.._

Daya: Plz Tarika..For God Sake bolo tu kye hua? Kssi naa kuch kaha tum saa..?

Tarika (_looks at him while sobbing): _Daya…Mama ayien then..aur pher saa wo sab…

Daya (_taking sigh): _Ohhh…Tu Anuty pher saa.. Kye yaar wo kyun nai smjhten tumari halat ko…

Tarika: Kyun Daya..Kyun? Akher kyun wo asa bolti haan har bar..jab wo janti hain ka mujh par kye beetati hai pher kyun humesha wo aye kar asa khati hain?

Daya (_take her in side hug): _Plz Tarika..tum asa ro mat…kuch nai hua haan..Wo job ht kahen…Humara Abhi teak hai..wo jahen kahen bhi hai Teak…mera dil Khata hai wo bht jald loota gaa humara pas..Tumara pas ..Apna Adi ka liya… (_After seeing tarika stops crying) _Aur Rahi baat Anty ki tu wo Maa hain tarika..Una apni beti ki..usska Future ki chinta asa sochna aur bolna par majbor kar dati hain.. tum unki feelings ko bhi tu smjho…

Tarika (_feels angry): _Haan main sab ki feelings ko Smjhon..par mera feelings ka kye..(_she freed herself from that side hug and looks at him) _Per mera kye? haan? Tuma kye lagta hai Daya? Main kasa jee rahi hoon har aik pal? Sirf aik tum ho jo yah smjh sakta ho..baki koi nai…

Daya (_consoles her after taking her hand into his both hands): _Sab smjhta hain tarika..bas himat nai juta pata tumara dukh bantna ki..wo tum iss haal mein nai dhak sakta… aur naa he main tuma asa dhak sakta hoon..Plz Apna app ko smabalo.. Adi aye raha hoga..chlu rona band karo Shabash..wo dhak laaga tuma asa dhakta hua tu janti hona kitna sara sawal poocha ga..aur pher ussa koi jawab satisfied bhi nai karta…

Tarika (_removing her tears): _Haan teak kah raha ho… bas main kye karon har bar khati hoon Mama ki baton ko lightly longi..par wo pher sa jab Abhijeet ka bara mein kuch kahna sa pehla sochti nahin tu main bhi bardasht nai kar pati…

Daya : I understand..Tum apni jaga sahi aur wo apni jaga… (_he looks upwards and in heart) _Plz GOD…PLZ…

_And then she looks towards Tarika, who was sitting sadly and quietly…before he could say anything more..Adi came in while running and screaming as.._

ADI (_excitedly): _Chachu Aye gaya..Chachu aye gaya…. _Daya looks at him and smiles..who just hugs him with full power in him due to excitement… And Daya hugs him too tightly and closes his eyes to feel that he is hugging his Buddy only…Adi always gives him such feelings..Tarika looks at him, towards his closed eyes and really feels what he is trying to feel…She clears her eyes and tries to feel that not only someone else also waiting for HIM…and this always sooths her heart more and give her HOPE and Strength as well…She stood up after collecting her whole strength.._

Tarika: Okay now u both Go and Enjoy aur tab tak main Khana ready kar lati hoon…(_to Daya) _Ajj tum khana khya bina bilkul bhi nai jayo gaa..SMjha…

Daya (_looks at her n protest): _Nai tarika..Plz..itna time nai ruk payon gaa..

Tarika: Tum seeda seeda mano gaa..yah pher main ACP sir saa baat karon..?

Daya (_smiles): _Teak hai…kar lo baat..main bhi bol donga ka unki Bahu apna devar ki koi bhi baat nai manti…

Tarika (_smiles)_: Acha ..Blackmailing..?

Daya (_trying to make her mood gud): _Bilkul… pher dhakna ACP sir kasa tuma dant lagata hain..

Tarika: Naa baba naa.. Muja nai sunani Dant..Dant tu choro..itna bara lecture da danga muja.._She smiles…_

Daya: Yani tum darti ho Sir saa..

Tarika: nai ..Par unka lecture sa… _And both starts laughing while Adi was looking towards her Mom with smily eyes while sitting in Daya's lap after holding him from his waist.._

ADI: Mom App bhi humara sath bahr chalu naa..PLZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Daya (_looks towards ADI): _Bilkul chalen gii CHAMP... nai jayen gii tu ACP sir ko phone laga donga…_He winks at him.._

Tarika: Daya ..plz NO.. _She was abt to leave..when Daya grabs her hand and stops her as…_

Daya: Ager ajj tum nai gayi humara sath tu hum bhi nayi jayen ga Tarika..(_Tarika looks at him back and Daya added wd meaningful expressions) _Soch lo…?

_Tarika looks at him for the moment and then towards Adi..whose innocent face was pleading to his Mom..Tarika smiles at him and Adi Starts jumping due to happiness..and he left Daya and instantly hugs her tightly… Tarika feels really happy after seeing her Son happy like this…_

Adi (_while hugging her Mom): _Thank You Mom…Ajj bara maza aya gaa..Hum khoob masti Karen gaa.. (_Excitedly) _YAH…._And then she left her mom wd.._Okay Mom App jaldi sa ready ho jayo… Me and Chachu app ka bahr wait karta hain..

Tarika (_ruffling his hairs): _Ok Meri Jaan.. main bas 5 mins main ayi…

_Daya smiles and left wd Adi…While Tarika took a deep breath and moves to get ready…After almost 10 mins they all left and first moves towards Play Land for Adi..where Adi enjoys a lot…he was playing and jumping with happiness and again n again looking towards his Chachu and Mom…who were looking really happy and weaving their hands to him…_

Daya: Janti ho Tarika..iss sa pehla maine Adi ko itna kush kabhi nai Dhaka asa yahen par..

Tarika (_looking towards her son happily): _Haan.. Ajj bht kush hai Adi…

Daya (_looks at her): _Tumari waja sa..(_Tarika looks at him) _Kyun ka ajj tum usska sath ayi ho..aur ussa yah fikar nahin hai ka tum gher par AKALI ho… ussa gher jaldi jana nai hai..Janti ho wo jab bhi humesha yahen ata tha naa tu uss ka Maan do rahon par confuse rahta tha…aik tarf wo yahen Enjoy karna chata hota tha aur dosri aurh yah fikar ka tum gher par Akali ho..uska wait kar rahi ho..Yah sab ussa chata hua bhi Enjoy nai karna data tha..Lakin Ajj wo khul ka enjoy kar sakta hai...

Tarika (_smiles and clears her wet eyes): _Teak kah raha ho Daya.. aur sach kahon tu muja bhi ajj yahen usska asa yahen aye kar Acha lag raha hai..bht waqt bad asa kahen bahr ayi hoon…

Daya: Janta tha ka tuma acha laga gaa..Issi liya ajj tuma liya bina main yahen ana nai wala tha…

_Tarika looks at him and smiles and says THANK YOU..and then both looks towards ADI..who was not there in front of their eyes…Both became shocked and tarika became really panicked.._

Tarika: Daya.a…a ADI? Adi kahan gaya..

Daya (_moving here and there): _ADI….ADI ? beta kahan ho.. _He starts searching ADI instantly but found no where…Tarika starts crying.._

Tarika: Adi…Daya Adi kahan gaya…

Daya : Tarika plz..Don't panic..yahen kahen hoga…Itna log hain..Dikh nai raha…mil jaya gaa wo…Ayo mil kar donta hain..Tum uss tarf dhako aur main iss tarf…Hosla karo PLZ… _Tarika nodded and moves …_

_HERE ADI was standing in One corner and looking towards KIDS who were standing IN NEW SECTION OF PLAYLAND…where Kids were Throwing ONE COIN into water and wishing something with closed eyes…Adi was looking at them Amazingly…Water was full of colors and glittering..Whole section was decorated beautifully…he moves towards the COIN SELLER and asked…_

ADI: Uncle Uncle? Kye sach main COIN penak kar jo bhi wish mango wo pori ho jati hai?

COIN SELLER: Biklul beta..Ager sacha Maan sa mango gaa tu GOD zaroor suna gaa…

ADI (_looking towards Water amazingly): _Sach main?

CS: U should Try Beta…

ADI (_looks at him): _Okay Give me a coin…kItna ka hai?

CS: Only 10 rupees…

_ADI gave him 10 Rupeez and buy a Coin and then moves towards Pool..After looking at it amazingly he throw a coin into water and then closes his eyes and folded his both hands.._

ADI: Hey Uper wala..tum Sab ki wish pori karta ho..PLZ meri wish bhi pori kar do..Meri mama ko humesha asa he hansta muskurata hua Rakho naa Plz.. mera Papa ko wapis laa do..bas wo kush ho jayen gii..App chya muja aur kuch bhi mat do..Par meri yah wish pori kar do PLZzzz…mera sara Toys laa ko isska badla…wo mer favorite wala teddy bhi…Main kuch nai bolon gaa.. But PLZ muja nirash mat WISH pori kar do naa PLZzzz GOD….

_And he opens his eyes and starts looking towards colorful water….Here Daya who was searching ADI, suddenly came there and looks towards ADI..he instantly pulls him towards his side and hugs him tightly…_

DAYA: Adi..beta..THANK GOD tum mil gaya…

ADI (_confused): _kye hua chachu..app itna pershan kyun ho? Main tu yahen tha…

DAYA (_leaving him): _Tum yahen kye kar raha ho ADI? Huma bata kar ana chiya tha naa…

ADI (_feeling his tension): _Sorry Chachu..muja nai malom tha app itna pershan ho jayo gaa..maine uss colorful water ko Dhaka tu sab bechon ka sath aye gaya…I m so sorry….

_Daya kissed on his forehead and then dials Tarika's number and informed her…who instantly came there and after seeing ADI with Daya she took a relieving sigh..She hugs him so tightly and starts crying…_

Tarika: ADI…tum kahan chala gaya..Mama ki jaan nikal di thi app naa..App ko malom haina main aik pal tuma apni nazron sa door nai kar sakti…pher kyun kiya asa app naa.. Ager app ko kuch ho jata tu main kye karti?

ADI (_consoling her): _MOM..Plz..muja kuch nai hua..don't worry..main tu bas iss wish section main WISH mangna aya tha… _Tarika Left him and looks towards WISH CORNER…_

Daya : kasi WISH beta…

ADI (_looks at him): _Ummmmmm..nai..nai bata sakta..GOD naraz ho gaya tu? Aur pher uno na meri wish pori nai ki tu?

Daya (_smiles and patted on his head): _Teak hai mat batoa..Acha chalu abi bht ho gaya..Hum khana khana chalta hain..(_to Tarika) _Relax Tarika.. abi sab teak hai…(_to ADI) _ADI dhak raha hona Mom kitna pershan ho gayi hain..ayenda asa kabi mat karna..

ADI (_feeling sad): _Nai karon gaa..i Promise..I m really sorry…

_Tarika smiles at him and hugs him tightly and then looks towards Daya.._

Tarika: nai Daya..huma ab gher chalna chiya…muja ab kuch acha nai lag raha….

Daya: Tarika..Its okay..sab teak hai..Adi yahen tha..hum he kuch zyada pershan ho gaya tha..

Tarika: Nai Daya..plz muja gher jana hai…

_Before Daya can say anything more..His phone starts buzzing…and he move towards a side to attend the call…his expressions changes into shocking and then painful expressions…_

DAYA: Tum Sach kah raha ho….haan haan..main abi nikalta … _And he moves back towards Tarika and ADI..after attending the call…_muja jana ..aik bht zarori kam hai..chlu main tum dono ko gher drop kar doon..

Tarika (_feels something fishy): _Kye baat hai Daya..plz tell me ..tum itna gabrya hua kyun lag raha ho?

Daya (_looks at her): _Tarika plz chlu yahen saa..muja jana hai..bad main batyon gaa…

_Tarika nodded and after dropping them at home…he moves towards CID bureau…and after reaching at bureau..he Bangs in bureau.._

Daya: Sir..yah main kye sun raha hoon? Abhi…Abhijeet ka pata chal gaya hain..

ACP (_nodded): _Haan Daya…huma kuch pata chala hai…

Daya: Tu sir hum sab yahen kye kar raha hain? Aur App na Freddy sa kah kar muja Tarika ko batana sa kyun mana kiya…wo kitna kush ho jati…

ACP (_looks at him and just places his hand on Daya's shoulder): _DAYA…thora saber karo..

Daya (_feels something wrong): _Kye baat hai Sir? App kuch teak nai lag raha muja..

ACP (_controlling his emotions): _Daya jo tum smj raha ho wasa nai hai…(_Showing his back) _Abhijeet huma…aik sarkari hospital sa mila ha..ANJAN logon ki list main saa..(_Daya shocked) _usski halat sahi nai hai…

Daya (_really shocked): _Matlab sir?

ACP: Daya wo..wo… pechla kayi saloon sa wahen par…hai..wo..wo darsal… (_looks at him) _Paralyzed hai…(_And tears falls down from his eyes) _wo kuch nai kar sakta…Bol nai..wo koi reaction tak nai data DAYA…..pher main tuma Tarika ko kasa batana data…

_Daya was standstill at his place..he was shocked and looking really broken…_

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

_Should I stop writing this story? PLZ? Frankly speaking mujsa likha he nai jaa raha..i lost my interest…_


End file.
